Forum:(360) Looking to Trade/Dupe/Upgrade
New to the site. Looking for weapons and items to upgrade. Looking for items that are unmodded, please. The listed items, although not great, will also be up for duping. Items in italics I'm looking to upgrade. (List Updated 4-6-2010) In my possession are: Combat Rifles Glorious Havoc: L59, 246 dmg, 74.4 acc, 12.5 rof, 79 mag, 2.1 zoom Shattering Ogre: L61, 406 dmg, 84.6 acc, 12.6 rof, 55 mag, unlisted 2.1 scope, x3 explosive (looking to upgrade to x4 explosive, with at least 2.0x scope and similar stats) Glorious Revolution: L60, 202 dmg, 88.5 acc, 7.8 rof, 104 mag, scoped, x2 explosive Genocide Avenger: L55, 234 dmg, 87.5 acc, 10.0 rof, 20 mag, 3.8x zoom The Chopper: L55, 200x4 dmg, 0.0 acc, 16.8 rof, 548 mag Pistols Nasty Firehawk: L61, 342 dmg, 92.6 acc, 3.5 rof, 20 mag, 4.7x zoom, Very High Effect chance, x4 incindiary Revolvers Savage Aries: L61, 1371 dmg, 93.6 dmg, 2.0 rof, 2 mag, unlisted 2.3x zoom, x3 shock Shotguns Pestilent Crux: L61, 182x7 dmg, 62.4 acc, 1.9 rof, 7 mag, 4.5x zoom, Very High Effect chance, x4 corrosive Hunters Shotgun: L59, 235x7 dmg, 71.7 acc, 1.4 rof, 12 mag, 2.7 zoom SMG's Combustion Hellfire: L61, 233 dmg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 4.3x zoom, Very High Effect chance, x4 incindiary Fulgurating Stinger: L60, 143 dmg, 90.5 acc, 12.5 rof, 3.9x zoom, Very High Effect chance, x4 shock Pestilent Stinger: L58, 137 dmg, 90.5 acc, 12.4 rof, 4.3x zoom, Very High Effect chance, x4 corrosive Erupting Stinger: L56, 143 dmg, 88.9 dmg, 12.5 rof, 1.7 zoom, High Effect chance, x4 explosive Sniper Rifles Desert Penetrator: L58, 712 dmg, 94.3 acc, 4.3 rof, 8 mag, 1.0x zoom (looking to upgrade to one with higher dmg) Launchers Steel Undertaker: L61, 2419 dmg, 97.2 acc, 1.6 rof, 10 mag, 4.3x zoom Eridian Weapons Eridian Mega Cannon: L54, 2618 dmg, 91.7 acc, 0.2 rof, scoped Eridian Glob Gun: L52, 241 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 rof Eridian Flaregun: L56, 263 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 rof Eridian Rifle: L54, 252 dmg, 91.7 acc, 2.0 rof, scoped CoM's 650 Support Gunner Class Mod: L55, 24 ammo regen, 3 Stockpile, 3 Impact, 4 Barrage, +56 percent team acc 560 Support Gunner Class Mod: L55, 22 ammo regen, 3 Stockpile, 4 Impact, 3 Barrage, +36 percent team mag size Shields Harmonious Panacea Shield: L60, 1803 Capacity, 256 Recharge, Quick HP regen (always looking to upgrade! n_n) L6 Action Skill Artifacts (These I don't mind farming for myself, but thanks for offering. n_n) Siren: Explosive Soldier: Explosive, Shock, Corrosive Hunter: Fire, Shock Berserker: Shock, Corrosive And seriously, I'm looking for legit unmodded weapons and items. While I don't mind recieving them in trade/dupe, I will go through the process determining if said gear is modded or not. I don't want to deal with using gear that'll probably end up being removed with the next patch/DLC. XBL: Serge311 For Pandora! Serge311 11:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you looking to upgrade the stuff on your list or are you looking for something in particular. Other then a few things on your list I can hook you up with better stuff. Let me know. GT: doreycole I put the ones I want to upgrade in italics. I'm in-game right now. Serge311 14:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) My many thanks to all those who helped me out! Special shout to doreycole for not only the weapons but the stronger panacea shield! Serge311 15:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) hi my XBL GT is brutal devil for siren i have explosive, corrosive, and shock message me for dupe I have some upgrades for you, after skimming through what you've got, if you'd be willing to dupe me the Fulgurating Stinger I'll dupe you some stuff as well. Tag is K1ngMea7wad. - K1ng 18:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I have an Unbreakable Panacea shield; Capacity:1629 Recharge:176 Quick health regen. Drop from Crawmerax GT Mazman1521 00:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I could help you with almost everything on your list including a 2036 pancea shield w/ quick health. message me on xbl Unseenfatality hey serge i dont know if i have ne upgrades for u but if u dont mind i would like to get the crux the hellfire and the shock and corrosive stingers plz get back to me if ur willing to dupe. gt: soulhunter2008 The Hunter Of Souls 13:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I have better eridian weapons, better shields, a better sniper and some other good weapons that you might be interested in. GT: IncubusKid721 I can upgrade all your elemental smgs (other then hellfire) ur eridians if u want to, and i have a panacea shield with over 2k, and i do believe i have 1 with over 2k and 300 recharge rate GT TreeJs only thing Im interested in is the crux TreeJs 15:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) if u have better elemental smg i want them but i still want the crux and hellfire. gt: soulhunter2008 The Hunter Of Souls 16:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC)